


Night light (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- Kara has some problems with Brainy in bed





	Night light (mini fic)

the night was cool, the city lights hued through the edge of the curtains. Kara laid in bed trying to let sleep take her but the lights kept her awake but the lights were not coming from outside.

the light was coming from Brainy specifically his forehead, three soft blue lights filled the room and Kara’s face. Kara tossed back and forth and Brainy remained unmoving as he laid flat on his back hands folded on his chest.

‘Brainy’

Kara said as she turned to face him

‘yes Kara.’

he said without opening his eyes. Kara tried to say this next part with the most gentle tone she muster.

‘Is there anyway you could, um, dim your forehead or make the light less bright.’

‘that is the same question, and no i am afraid these lights as you call them are part of my brain and there is no part of my brain that i can dim.’

his tone was indicative and he had yet to open his eyes.

‘right, well your brain is keeping me awake.’

‘i find it often keeps me awake as well.’

‘not in the same way.’

‘it would rather problematic if it did.’

Kara sat up and this action made Brainy finally open his eyes.

‘what are you doing Kara?’

‘well i need to do something about about this its driving me nuts.’

‘what would you suggest.’

Kara scrunched her lips to the left side of her face and looked around her room, Brainy begin to sit up as Kara got out of the bed. 

‘where is it.’

‘what are you looking for?’

Kara had gone over to her wardrobe and started looking in her top dresser.

‘here it is.’ 

she went back to bed and handed him a small woolen item.

‘what is this.’

‘my beanie.’

it was a cat beanie, a pink and white cat beanie.

‘why are you giving me this.’

‘why do you think.’

‘oh i see, that makes since alright if it is bothering you that much’.

brainy them put it on with out a another word and laid down in the exact position he had been in before. Kara held in a laugh as he looked down at him, she shook her head to herself and leaned down to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before laying next to him

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr


End file.
